


【超蝙】老夫老夫 (超蝙純友誼 ? )

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 梗概 : 當所有人都覺得他們已經結婚二十年時，布魯斯和克拉克仍認為彼此之間是純♂潔的友誼關係警告 : 再一次被WF閃瞎眼的放飛自我之作，傻白甜，歐歐西，不要問作者吸了什麼，總之很純。超露、蝙貓等官方cp提及





	【超蝙】老夫老夫 (超蝙純友誼 ? )

"巴里我的男孩，藍大個和老蝙蝠怎麼又雙轟轟的請假了呢 ? "

"慶祝周年吧。"

"對呢，都忘記有這回事了。話說街角新開一家火鍋吃到飽，改天去嚐嚐 ? "

 

以上是一段再普通不過的聯盟日常談話。

只除了活在對話中的兩位當事人事實上仍維持"純潔"的友誼關係。

 

什麼 ? 你說不相信 ? 

的確，除了兩位宇宙鋼鐵直男外，大概沒人會相信他們沒一腿。

或好幾腿。

 

蝙蝠俠覺得很奇怪，最近超級小子一直用種怯生生又渴望......呃不知道 ? 總之大概也許是某種回應的眼神看著自己。

繼承了露易絲姣好面容- "嘿喬明明長得像我 ! " "......閉嘴克拉克 ! "-的十歲男孩總能輕易讓人心頭融化。

哦哦哦好想摸摸那頭小捲毛啊，肯定比他爸還順手。

老蝙蝠表面鎮靜的，從容優雅的在男孩面前蹲下，以恐懼化身能做到最和藹慈祥(?)的嗓音問到 :

"怎麼了嗎 ? 跟達米安吵架了 ? 有什麼想跟我的 ? "

 

男孩一臉為難，水靈靈的藍眼睛- 再一次，肯定是遺傳自他媽媽。-眨巴眨巴的看著摘下面具，終於比較不那麼可怕的蝙蝠俠，怯生生地喊道 : 

"蝙蝠......馬麻 ? (bat mom)"

 

布魯斯勉力維持臉上的笑容。

"......誰教你這個的 ? "

"我把拔。"

 

眼看一向冷靜自持的蝙蝠俠瀕臨當機狀態，吃可愛長大連窩心也是超級等級的小傢伙有些擔心。

"你還好嗎 ? 蝙蝠馬麻 ? "

 

布魯斯覺得自己還沒中風真的很神奇。

但誰又忍心拒絕眼前可愛的小東西呢 ? 

 

"也許我們可以把它當成私底下的綽號 ? 你知道的，工作時還是以蝙蝠俠和超級小子互稱。在達米安面前也盡量別這麼說，好嗎 ? 甜心。"

"為什麼不能在達米面前講呢 ? "

"來自羅賓的忌妒可是很可怕的。"

雖然還是有些疑問，喬納森倒是安然接受了這個理由。

足以舉起幾公噸重卡車的小小雙臂抱了抱黑暗騎士，甜甜的在對方夾上親吻一口便笑著離去。

別人家的孩子總是不讓人失望。

 

另一方面。

"......克拉克，我們需要談談。"

 

超人或許已經過於習慣時不時被氪石威脅一下，尤其在蝙蝠俠以那種語氣要求見面時。

"好吧，布魯斯，告訴我我又做錯什麼了 ? "

習慣到無論如何，先認錯不討皮痛都成了基本反射。

 

到頭來，原來是一席父子之間的輕鬆談話不知怎地被男孩誤解成超人和蝙蝠俠不可言喻的關係。

"我說有時會很想把你的頭擰下來。"

拿著氪石的手舉起。

"喬問我們彼此關係不是很好嗎 ? 我說沒錯啊，就像兄弟一樣。"

拿著氪石的手放下。

"但這不妨礙我大部分時候還是想擰下你的頭。"

拿著氪石的手再度舉起。

"然後喬這孩子不知怎麼就以為我們的關係跟他爸媽，也就是我和露易絲的關係差不多了。"

 

蝙蝠俠一臉不可置信的樣子。

"......你們考慮過找個婚姻諮詢嗎 ? "

"沒啊，為啥 ? "

"正常人是不會常常想把自己老婆的頭弄下來的。"

"哦是麼 ? 所以你和瑟琳娜的關係就很健康了 ? "

"閉嘴肯特。"

 

於是這件事就這樣不了了之。

直到某次正聯主辦，允許攜家帶眷的聖誕晚會上，超級小子與羅賓搶奪小甜餅不成，情急之下喊了那句話。

 

"蝙蝠馬麻 ! 你看達米安啦 ! 他都不給我一塊 ! "

男孩尖細的嗓音很快傳遍大廳，一時間，全場靜默。

 

"原來，超級小子是老蝙蝠生的嘛......" 巴里一臉不敢置信。

"外星科技果然很神奇啊。" 哈爾摸著戒指，不知道在想些啥。

一記嚴厲的蝙蝠瞪阻止了剛要開口說話的亞瑟。

 

"才不是呢，生我的是露易絲馬麻，可是蝙蝠馬麻也對我很好喔。" 

一旁的達米安看起來離爆炸只差幾毫米。

"亞馬遜人一向支持多元成家，我年幼時也是由多位阿姨和母后一同撫養成人。但，話說回來，你們都沒想過公開 ? "

黛安娜好奇的問著。

關於小倆口的反應，由於面具擋住了蝙蝠俠的表情，大夥只能從超人那裏略知一二。

"呃...我不是很懂......你們在說什麼 ? " 大號童子軍搔了搔頭，靦腆笑著。

 

"你和老蝙蝠啊，結婚這麼多年，連孩子都有了，都沒想過請客 ? 真不夠意思耶。" 

作死俠再度補槍。

 

"我和......布魯斯 ? 結婚...... ? "

"我們沒有結婚。"

話題中心的兩位異口同聲。

 

這下眾人徹徹底底的震驚了。

 

"什麼 ? ! "

"怎麼可能 ? "

"說好的靈魂伴侶 ? "

"克拉克你都為了那傢伙一片一片把碎掉的月亮拼回去現在才跟我說沒結婚 ? "

"大家別忘了這傢伙可是送過一整顆星星給老蝙蝠啊。"

"黑漆漆的傢伙還親手烤過蛋糕。為了酥皮 ! "

"也就只有愛情濾鏡才會讓說出"蝙蝠俠是希望的象徵"這種話了。沒錯，那時大家的頻道都還開著呢。"

"因為偉恩是不婚主義對嗎 ? 所以你們只能當一輩子的男男朋友 ? "

"老頭子還敢叫我去保護那所謂的"未婚妻"，真他媽渣。"

"小翅膀別這樣說啊，搞不好人家只是純潔的友誼。"

 

終於有人救場，布魯斯感激地望了大兒子一眼，義正嚴詞說道 : 

"我們真的只是朋友。"

"沒錯。" 克拉克也跟著點頭。

"比兄弟還親的那種朋友。"

慘了，蝙蝠俠有股糟糕的預感。

 

"老兄，你該去看看兄弟情人這部電影了。"

布魯斯連忙摀住還想問這部電影在講啥的超人的嘴。

 

"呵，神他媽兄弟。"

"別這樣講嘛，我們也是兄弟啊，杰鳥。"

一時之間氣氛有些尷尬。布魯斯只想收回果然還是大兒子最貼心那句話。

"我們才不是兄弟 ! "

眾人紛紛倒抽了口氣。

意識到語句歧意的紅頭罩氣沖沖大吼著 : "老子也不是那傢伙的情人。" 

 

事件最終結束於杰森惱羞的離去，消失速度僅次於早就想離席的父親。

啊，在這種情況下我們得特別指出，是沒有超能力的那位父親。

 

超人事後又被抓去罵了一次。

憑什麼我是媽媽。蝙蝠表示相當不悅，認為肯特的家庭教育一定出了什麼問題。

 

 

今天dc的大家依舊完美閃避了所有重點，可喜可賀，可口可樂。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 被推上偶然看到的一張圖閃瞎，老夫老夫既視感過於強烈只好寫篇文來抒(安撫)發(我)感(受傷害的)慨(雙眼)www  
> &大家可以猜猜看文中對話框內提到的劇情出現在哪，基本上橫跨了古早漫和rebirth


End file.
